


the arrival

by itsnotgillian



Series: miles across the ocean [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, it's like one line but you get the point, the rating changed because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotgillian/pseuds/itsnotgillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan <i>really</i> needs Hansol in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the arrival

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost 3 am and idk what i'm doing with my life help
> 
> i didn't know i would be adding a spin-off thingy to this fic but here i am :))))
> 
> it's just!!! i couldn't put the idea of chansol making out to rest and it was bothering me SO MUCH i had to sit through my filipino class while in actual physical pain 
> 
> so, please, for all it's worth, enjoy.

The whole week without Hansol was easily the longest of Chan’s life. Of course, being home and spending quality time catching up on dramas in his apartment that he shared with no one else but himself was nice and all, but by the third night of his return from New York, Chan was already sending Hansol ten messages in one go on Kakao, totally disregarding the fact that Hansol might still be asleep.

“It’s 8 am, Chan, what do you want?” Hansol’s voice is heavy with sleep as he talks into the phone. After about a dozen messages, Chan received an alert stating that Hansol was calling him. He pressed ‘answer’ without even blinking.

“I miss you,” Chan whines, curling up into a ball around one of his pillows. He really does miss Hansol, but he doesn’t dare admit that it’s affecting him way more than it should.

“I miss you, too.” Hansol’s voice is clearer and a lot quieter now. “I’ll come home in a few days, okay?” 

Chan sighs loud enough so he’s sure Hansol can hear him. “I know, I know.

“So, will you _please_ let me sleep? I don’t want you to see me with dark circles around my eyes by the time I get there.”

Chan smiles, eyes cast upon the ceiling.

“Dark circles or not, I’d still like you either way.” 

 

* * *

 

Chan’s heart is pounding, and his palms are already starting to get sweaty, so he wipes them on his jeans and prays that they don’t _stay_ sweaty. The thought of holding Hansol’s hand or— _God_ _forbid_ —even his face when they kiss, with his palms sweating buckets is too much for Chan to handle. 

It’s only been a week but it feels like a year to Chan. This morning when he woke up, the first thing he did was—of course—call Hansol. 

“I can’t believe you’re coming home today.” Chan’s making his breakfast, and he nearly drops the pan in his excitement. “I’ll be at the airport an hour before you land.”

Chan hears Hansol laugh from the other end. “You’re _way_ too enthusiastic over this.” 

Chan rolls his eyes. “Is it bad that I really want to see you?” Chan dumps the frozen ramyeon noodles into the pan. “There’s still so much we have to do.” 

“We have the rest of our lives to do things, Chan.” 

Chan nearly chokes on air when he hears this. 

“The rest of our _lives_?” Chan splutters, trying to remain calm. 

“Yeah,” Hansol replies casually. “I have no intention of breaking up with you, Lee Chan. You’re stuck with me forever.” 

After spending half of the day bustling around trying to get everything ready for Hansol’s arrival, Chan realizes that he doesn’t even know where they’d be going after Hansol lands. He might bring Chan to his place, or Hansol might even decide to go out and eat immediately after he arrives. Chan grabs his phone and hopes that Hansol still hasn’t boarded. 

 _‘where are you?,’_ Chan sends. 

 _‘otw to jfk. why?’_ Hansol replies within seconds. 

 _‘where are we going after you arrive?’_

_‘well…preferably my place so i could nap_ _ㅋㅋ_ _but anywhere you want is fine.’_

Chan bites his lip and thinks about it for a bit.

 _‘your place sounds good.’_  

Chan replays the conversation over and over in his head as he stands in the middle of the airport, surrounded by thousands of people who are either waiting, arriving, or leaving. It’s weird for Chan to think that merely a week ago, he was the one journeying back to Korea, and now, it’s Hansol who’s coming back home. Back to Korea. Back to him. 

Chan arrived an hour early as promised, but the hour is almost up and he knows Hansol’s near, so, _so_ near, and it takes everything in Chan to not just jump around. Another fifteen minutes pass before he hears an announcement about Hansol’s flight. Almost immediately, Chan sprints to the designated gate where the passengers are arriving. 

He waits, and waits, and waits, and not once did the thought of complaining cross Chan’s mind, because he’s seeing Hansol again, and if that meant he had to wait for hours, he’d do it without a second thought. 

Finally, when he sees the familiar mop of semi-blond hair pass through the gate, Chan suddenly doesn’t know what to do. He prepared a whole week for this moment, and now that it’s happening, he can’t seem to move from where he’s standing. 

Chan’s too busy panicking to notice that Hansol’s already speed walking towards him, a grin slowly spreading across his face. Chan has a split second to register what’s going on before he’s engulfed into a hug, his face pressed into Hansol’s sweater. Chan breathes in and he’s overwhelmed by Hansol’s scent and suddenly it’s like one of the many nights they spend huddled up under the blankets in his apartment, their breaths tickling each other’s faces.

“Hey,” Hansol says into Chan’s hair. Chan doesn’t say anything in reply, just hugs Hansol closer to him, his fingers clutching at the back of Hansol’s shirt. 

After a moment, Hansol pulls back, arms still loosely wrapped around Chan. Hansol smiles down at Chan, patting his cheek lightly. “Come on, I need to get my luggage.” 

They wait hand in hand by the baggage conveyor, talking away about everything and anything that transpired in the week that they were apart, and even by the time Hansol’s got his luggage, it seems like they haven’t told each other everything. 

They take the express train all the way from Incheon to Seoul, much to Chan’s protest. 

( _‘But, you’re tired! It’s better if we just take the airport bus,’ Chan had reprimanded Hansol as they were buying their tickets. Hansol just shook his head at the younger one. ‘It’s also much more expensive, you know,' Hansol had pointed out.)_

On the train, Hansol’s seated by the window, his head resting on Chan’s shoulder as he snores, their fingers loosely twined. Chan can’t find it in himself to fall asleep; he’s too busy thinking about what his life is going to be like now that he has Hansol in it. 

He decides that Hansol’s right; he has a lot of time to figure that out, so he resorts to looking out the window, watching as the city passes by in a blur.

  

* * *

 

They take a taxi from Seoul Station to Hansol’s apartment, and Chan takes it upon himself to remind Hansol to rest. 

“You should sleep,” Chan says as Hansol’s unlocking the door. “I can unpack for you if you want.” 

Hansol pushes the door open and steps inside, Chan not too far behind. Chan is fairly surprised to see Hansol’s apartment in a fairly neat state, expecting it to be a bit messier considering Hansol’s choice in his studies. 

“I don’t think I can sleep with you around,” Hansol teases, setting his luggage down near the door. He goes straight for the huge, overstuffed couch in the middle of the room and plops down. Chan smiles as Hansol opens his arms, as if welcoming Chan into them.

Chan walks over and sits right on Hansol’s lap, the older’s hands automatically resting on his hips. Chan giggles when he feels them go straight under his butt, fingers squeezing at the flesh beneath his jeans. 

“You said you wanted to nap.” Chan leans forward to press kisses along Hansol’s jaw, stopping at the corner of his lips before pulling away. Hansol groans and surges forward, pressing a rough kiss onto Chan’s lips. Chan whines, fingers entangling themselves in Hansol’s hair. 

Hansol moves to deepen the kiss and Chan takes this opportunity to push his tongue past Hansol’s parted lips. Hansol meets Chan in a heartbeat, their breaths mingling through their mouths. The longing and hunger are evident in both of their kisses, and it doesn't take long until they're grabbing at each other, hands running over heated skin. 

Suddenly, everything is too hot, and _too much_ , and Chan feels himself being pushed off Hansol’s lap. Chan stands, obviously confused, before he feels hands gripping at the back of his thighs. Chan barely has time to hold onto Hansol’s shoulders as he’s being lifted off the ground, his legs locking around Hansol’s waist. 

“We can nap after,” Hansol says against the skin of Chan’s neck as he carries the younger one off. 

Chan knows without even thinking that they’re on the way to Hansol’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i might add on to this series ocassionally
> 
>  _might_.


End file.
